Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Earlier on, MFPs were operated by users via electromechanical switches, such as pressing a dedicated “copy” button, or by dialing a fax number and hitting a “send” switch when a connection was made to a remote facsimile machine. MFPs have become substantially more powerful, and, correspondingly, more complex for users to operate. MFP devices now typically employ a touchscreen user interface. Various functions and controls can be displayed and selected by a screen having touch-selectable areas.